Generally, certain vehicles, such as motor vehicles, are driven during daylight, sunrise and sunset conditions, in which the sun enters a cabin of the vehicle. In certain instances, a glare from the sun may hinder a driver and/or passenger's view out of one or more windows of the vehicle. Typically, the driver and/or passenger may position an overhead visor to obstruct a portion of the glare from the sun. Often times, however, the glare is located on the window in a location that is unreachable by the overhead visor. Moreover, the use of the overhead visor to obstruct the glare of the sun may reduce an occupant's view out of the window.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sun protection system and method that enables a driver and/or passenger to obstruct the glare of the sun at any desired location on a window. It is also desirable to provide the system and method for sun protection such that the driver and/or passenger may obstruct the glare of the sun without requiring the use of an overhead visor. In addition, it is desirable to provide a sun protection system and method that enables a driver and/or passenger to obstruct the glare of the sun without reducing a visibility out of the window. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.